Telling Lies
by ShipMalec
Summary: Sev and Lily have been best friends since forever. This is a story about how things had changed for them when the Sorting Hat sorted Lily into Gryffindor and Sev into Slytherin. This is a story about friendship, love, and lies. No established pairing yet. Chapters will vary in length.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Nina here and this is something I'm gonna try out. The regular font is Lily and the bold font is Severus. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She ran after Severus like her life depended on it because it did. Without Sev, Lily was lost. Without Sev, Lily couldn't be Lily.

 **"Sev, wait! Please hear me out," he could hear her voice and how tired she was and how tired he was of seeing her with him everyday.**

Sev stopped and she crashed into him and of course they fell on the floor. They were just lucky no one else was around and it wasn't the stairs.

 **"I can't do this anymore. You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. We can't keep fooling ourselves into thinking that doesn't mean anything."**

"It doesn't mean anything to me! You're Sev and I'm Lily and we've been best friends for forever."

 **"We were best friends when we grew up, that's all. How can we be friends if my friends hate you and your friends hate me?"**

"It doesn't matter to me what anyone thinks, Sev! It's always been you and me and I don't know if I want it to be anything else."

 **"It** ** _used_** **to be you and me, but then Hogwarts happened and now it's me."**

"But-"

 **"And then there's you and Potter and the rest of you stupid fucking Gryffindors."**

"Sev, you don't mean that-"

 **"I do. I hate every last one of you stupid Gryffindors."**

"But we're-"

 **"We're nothing. We** ** _were_** **childhood friends."**

"Sev how can you just-" She couldn't finish and her knees were giving up and it was like she was giving up.

 **If he turned around he'd surely be able to see that look on her face and her bloody tears falling down her pretty freckled face.**

This couldn't be happening. Sev was probably just playing a prank on her. He couldn't mean that this-this friendship was over.

 **"But Sev, I love you. How can you-why would you.." It was almost laughable how dense she was sometimes.**

"You don't love me in the way _I_ want you to," she could see him trembling and it took everything to not reach forward and wrap her arms around him.

 **He turned around and, yeah, he was right about her bloody tears falling down her pretty, no beautiful, freckled face.**

"Sev, I have James and you know that I-" His eyes were glimmering and why did she want to hold him when he was doing this to her.

 **"Go back to your stupid Gryffindor boyfriend, Evans. And stop calling me Sev."**

"It's Snape to you." She could feel more tears running tracks on her face and her freckles and she reached out her hand, willing him to take it.

 **He turned around and left her.**

And she cried like a piece of her left her and it was like it did and god, why did it hurt so much.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is going to be the actual first chapter, the first update seemed more like a prologue to me. I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try once a week~once every 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lily woke up and felt tears in her eyes. Nightmares weren't a new thing for her, but nightmares about Sev were becoming common. Ever since she was sorted into Gryffindor, she noticed that things between herself and Sev were strained. It was like all of those years of being best friends before Hogwarts never happened.

Even with the tense friendship, Lily and Sev were still good friends. Until Fourth Year, Lily and Sev always studied for Potions and Charms together. Until Fourth Year, Lily and James were just housemates.

Lily knew, since her first day at Hogwarts, that Gryffindors and Slytherins acted like they were the worst of enemies. It made sense, considering their differing opinions on things such as blood status.

She didn't truly understand their differences until the first time a Slytherin called her a mudblood. He had said it like it was an awful, horrible thing to be. He had said it like she was dirt on his shoes that he couldn't get rid of.

The first time Lily met James, he was Potter, Remus's best friend. Of course she already knew who he was, no First Year in Gryffindor could forget about his pranks on anyone that stayed too close to him for long. And no one could forget the time he blew up the Potions lab during detention.

Lily's first impression of James was that he was the messiest person she had ever met. His shoe laces were shoved into his sneakers, his hair looked like he had just fell out of bed, and his glasses were crooked.

Without thinking much about it, Lily moved his glasses.

"Evans. Lily Evans," she said with a blush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her lips when she had realized what she'd done.

"I'm Potter. James Potter." He smiled and her breath stopped for a split second while her heart skipped a beat.

Behind James, Remus cleared his throat and time was no longer at a standstill. "Evening, Evans. My friend James here wanted to join us in the library to work on our essays for Transfiguration. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, that's fine. Uhm you're pretty good at Transfiguration, right Potter?"

* * *

 **Did you guys like this better, or should I revert back to writing in similar fashion to the Prologue?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, bringing you an update!**

* * *

They were in their Fourth Year and being with James was like a dream come true. Not only was he the most hilarious person she'd ever met, he was the sweetest. Lily could never forget the first time she introduced James Potter to Sev as her _boyfriend_. For the first time in her life, she saw his eyes grow as large as a galleon.

"Potter's your _boyfriend_? Why would you date an obnoxious Gryffindor like him?"

"Sev, he's not obnoxious. He just likes a good prank." She almost couldn't believe Sev was already against James. It wasn't like James had ever done anything to him. As far as she knew, this was the first time they'd met.

"Lily, he's blown up the Potions lab at least a dozen times. _Every year_."

James cleared his throat, "I've only done it ten times."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sev glare at him. "Like that's any better."

She whipped her hand out to smack Sev, "Sev, stop being rude. I like James and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being mean to him. He hasn't done anything to you."

"In the name of Merlin, Lily, you can't be serious! Everyone in Slytherin hates him. He's a bloody prat."

Lily glared at Sev and grabbed onto James, "Come on, James, let's go."

"Lily, wait-"

! #$%^&*(

"I can't believe Sev would do that. James, he's not a bad guy, I swear. I guess house prejudices have really been ingrained into him."

"It's okay Lily. I'm fine with him not liking me. What's his opinion matter to you?"

"He's my best friend, James. I've known him before Hogwarts and I've never seen him be that awful to someone's he's just met."

"I thought Emme was your best friend?" James wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

Lily looked up and James could swear he'd never seen a better shade of green. "She is. I love her to death, but it's not the same with Sev. We've had a lot of fights and we've been together since forever." Her eyes were starting to water a little bit and he couldn't help but hug her a bit tighter to him.

"It's okay Lils," he brushed her hair back, "even if he won't be civil, I will, okay?"

"Thanks James," her voice was wavering and James was glad he never promised to be civil to Snape.

! #$%^&*(

He pulled his fist back and brought it to Snape's stomach as hard as he could.

"Just because you're her best friend doesn't mean you can make her cry."

Severus looked him it the eye and spat a glob of red on _his_ shirt. "If she knew what you've done to me, she'd never look at you again."

Severus fell to the floor and felt the blood welling up his throat.

He laughed, "Who's she gonna believe? You're the one with the house prejudices here. Even if you did tell her, she'll just think you're a wuss."

He pushed Severus to the wall when he tried getting back up. "You can't do anything to me." After doing a quick _Scourgify_ on his shirt, he sauntered out of the room leaving Severus at a loss for words.

* * *

 **I think I'll progress this flashback then go to Fifth Year then Seventh Year. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
